Generally, there is a gap at a connection portion or a joint portion between members in a building or a structure. Further, in a case that a frame of a window and door set, that is, a frame of a window and/or a frame of a door, or a pipe of every kind is installed at an opening of a structural member, there is a gap between the structural member and the frame of the window and door set or between the structural member and the pipe. Generally, a process for filling a gap of the building is called a filling or a pointing.
A foam-in-place method is the best filling method among methods currently known. In the foam-in-place method, a liquefied foaming agent is foamed and the volume of the foaming agent expands, and thereby filling a gap. The liquefied foaming agent is composed of two kinds of chemicals A&B that are petrochemicals. When the two kinds of chemicals are reacted with each other, they are cured in a state that they inflate, and thus, foam having cells or bubbles is formed. The chemical generally used for the foaming agent may be a polyurethane type foaming agent (A: isocyanate, B: polyol). The foam-in-place method may be classified into a method using a mono-fluid type (or one-component type) foaming agent and a method using a two-fluid type (or two-component type) forming agent according to a specific method.
In the mono-fluid type foaming agent, the A&B solutions are put in one can and the A&B solutions are pre-reacted in the can. The mono-fluid type foaming agent is a moisture-curing material that is foamed when it is exposed to moisture. The mono-fluid type foaming agent is cured when it is exposed to the moisture of an air. It is convenient to use the mono-fluid type foaming agent. However, since a foaming velocity of the mono-fluid type foaming agent is low, it is difficult to apply to a vertical portion, a structure of cells of the foamed foam is poor or loose and air tightness property is low. That is, there are various problems in applications and performances when the mono-fluid type foaming agent is sued. Further, because the mono-fluid type foaming agent is the moisture-curing material, the foaming and the curing are slowly induced from a surface where the reaction is firstly induced. An inside foaming is performed after a completion of a surface forming, and thus, the inside foaming may be non-ideally generated.
The method using the two-fluid type foaming agent is used for solving the above problems of the mono-fluid type foaming agent. When the two-fluid type foaming agent is used, the A solution and the B solution that were entirely separated are mixed and reacted, and are used by a spray coat at a construction site. The two-fluid type foaming agent solves the problems of the mono-fluid type foaming agent in applicability in the construction site and quality. However, since a drum of a raw material, a mixing and foaming apparatus, and a power apparatus (or an apparatus for driving) (for example, an air compressor, electricity, or so on) should be transferred to the construction site, workability of the two-fluid type foaming agent is remarkably low, compared with the mono-fluid type foaming agent. The transfer of the apparatuses is difficult, and thus, the transportation fare is high and a huge working space is necessary. Also, protecting or curing is necessary when the two-fluid type foaming agent is used.